Corazones lastimados para una mala suerte de un año
by taitolin
Summary: Los problemas llegan cuando uno deja de ser un niño y se vuelve adulto y a veces solo a veces hay personas que te hacen olvidar todo eso y con solo verlos todo esta bien.


Despidiendose de todos en el set de gabacion tomo su auto habia decidido que pasaria unos dias en un hotel pero necesitaba consuelo. Llego a la mansion esperando encontrarlo. Ya sin sus anteojos su rostro cambio por completo, la tristesa y el dolor que le provocaron las palabras que escucho de las bocas de los demas integrantes de la pelicula la golpearon de sobremanera, por siertas que fueran seguian siendo terribles. Brittany sabia que hacia malas peliculas y papeles chicos, tal vez no aprovecho la gran oportunidad que tuvo o simplemente no tenia el talento necesario, cualquiera fuese la razon se encontraba estancada luego de haber tenido un gran exito comercial y de critica. Quien saco provecho de esto es su novio quien fuera guionista y ahora producto exitoso que seguramente estaria engañandola ahora, ella lo sabia y no le molestaba despues de todo tiene a Kevin, su novio de secundaria la porrista con el capitan del equipo juntos hasta que la universidad los separa. Una mueca de sonrrisa se forma en su rostro al recordar lo que paso la ultima vez que se vieron con Kevin bromeando sobre quien era el infiel despues de todo Kevin y ella nunca terminaron oficialmente

Miraba a su padre durmiendo cuando la enfermera entro para abisarle que el turno habia terminado, nunca penso que esto llegaria pero el miedo esta ahi, su padre estaba alli acostado con cables que monitoreaban su corazon decian que evolucionaba favorable y eso le tranquilizaba, pero igual estaba molesto porque ahora, porque a mi... con desanimo se contesto el mismo porque esta envejeciendo y sus padres no estara para siempre... que no estaran para siempre una furia recorrio su espina dorsar estallando en forma de llanto. Empeñado en poner otra cosa en su cabeza se puso a ver los videos del ultimo partido saco notas de lo que vei comparaba con lo que habia escrito durante el partido estaba en eso cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Hola

-hola, se hizo a un lado invitandola a pasar, quieres tomar algo

-mmm si... a ti rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, mientras el tomaba su cintura, ella se solto dandole la espalda, Kevin que haces

-te desnudo nena... tomados de las manos comenzar a subir la escaleras.

Pequeñas gotas de agua golpeaban el vidrio de la ventana pero ninguno se molestaba en parase para cerrarla, preferian segui acostados mirando como de a poco la nube desaparecia

-que lastima me hubiera gustado que lloviera

-haci porque

-no se... de nuevo tristeza se formo en el rostro de Brittany

-que pasa

-nada

-sierto nunca te pasa nada Kevin se visto y salio del cuarto tomo un vaso de agua y trato de ponerse a trabajar. Arriba Brittany cerraba la ventana para tirarse sobre la cama, no tardo en levantarse y bajar. A mitad de las escaleras se detuvo

-... lo siento yo

-hey esta bien la pasamos bien

-pero igual

-Margaret olvidalo...

-espero que tu padre mejores, dijo dandele un beso en forma de despedida.

Brittany prendio el televisor, pero al ver que Kevin recogia sus cosas lo enfrento

-Kevin quien era esa ... el siguio recogiendo las cosas sin inmutarse

-una chica

-tu novia

-no aunque ella piensa eso. Margaret Lukas era una exanimadora que Kevin conocio como la novia de uno de sus jugadores dos años se encuentran comparten una cerveza, pasaron la noche juntos y de buenas a primera ella estaba cerca de el casi a diario. No fue hasta que le propuso ir a cenar a casa de sus padres cuando entendio que tenian una relacion, de la cual se sorprendio por lo buena que era, podria decirse que su vida iva bien hasta que llamo su madre, su padre hacia casi seis meses que venia sin dormir bien, se hicieron muchos estudios hasta que finalmente lo internaron justo cuando mas necesitaba compañia ella comenzo a alejarse la verdad estaba agradecido de que eso pasara por mas feliz que ella le hiciera esa relacion no tenia futuro.

Al volver a la sala noto a britttany al telefono se mostraba consternada pero un sonrisa surgio luego de colgar se acerco a el

-era tu mama tu padre desperto... abrazados devordado de alegria Kevin se aparto busca sus llaves

-que haces

-voy al hospital

-no puedes el horario termino y solo icieronuna exepcion con tu mama porque ella insistio... Kevin se molesto y tomo las llaves del auto, Kevin por favor esta tranquilo

-que estee tranquilo... no tienes idea de lo que estoy pasando, Brittany se aferro tratando de detenerlo pero termino tirada en el suelo llorando ni eso fue capaz de deternolo solo en el trascurso del camino tomo consiencia y volvio.

Cuando entro en la sala se encontro con nada mas que destruccion, los almodones del sillos rotos mesa volteada su plasma se colgaba por el enchufe asta que se cayo fue entonces, cuando se percato de su presencia

-fue mi culpa, dijo tomando su cartera y comenzando a hacer un cheque

-lo siento

-esta bien tienes tus problemas yo los mio solo que los tuyos son... no pudo terminar porque Kevin se lanzo sobre ella largandose a llorar... ya mi amor todo estara bien

-no te vayas quedate te necesito por favor Brittany

-aqui estos siempre

Dos dias despues Brittany volvia a entrar en su casa donde john la recibia, se estaba haciendo vieja fue lo que los sus compañeros de reparto habian dicho, ella sonrrio ninguna jovencita soportaria ver al hombre que se causaba felicidad destruido y convertido en un niño que no paraba de llorar.

 *** OPERARON A MI PAPA DEL CORAZON Y HACE MAS DE UNA SEMANA QUE NOS SE DESPIERTA JURE QUE NO NO COMENTARIA NINGUNO DE MIS FANFIC PERO TENGO MIEDO, NO SE POR QUE ESCRIBO ESTAS PALABRAS TAL VEZ PORQUE NO ES HACI COMO QUERIA CONTAR ESTA HISTORIA COMO TERMINABA ESTA CASI SIN REBICAR Y LA TERMINE RECIEN TENDRA ERRORES PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE LA HALLAN SOPORTADO ***


End file.
